


Want 后续

by zhazhajun



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun





	Want 后续

一、  
　　第二天夜幕降临时醒过来，罗渽民看着还在睡的黄仁俊，把脸埋在他的颈窝深吸口气。  
　　还是香甜的味道，但透着丝丝缕缕自己的气息。  
　　诡异的升起一丝满足感，黄仁俊睁开眼就看到有些扭曲的俊脸。  
　　一巴掌糊到罗渽民脸上把人推开，血族强大的自愈能力让他身上的痕迹消失的差不多了，若无其事的穿上衣服，就听到身后阴森森的声音：“你要去哪儿？”  
　　黄仁俊回头，理好衬衣的边缘：“今天怎么突然关心起我的行踪来了？还没想好去哪儿，随便出去溜达溜达。”  
　　罗渽民直接下床，黄仁俊转身要出门看着近乎全裸的罗渽民吓了一跳，反射性的又是一巴掌糊在脸上，罗渽民嘴角抽搐，还是搂着衣着整齐的黄仁俊软着声音撒娇：“带我一起出去吧，嗯？”  
　　黄仁俊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，明明没有体温还是觉得浑身发冷，抖索着身体试图推开罗渽民：“你正常一点。”  
　　罗渽民并没有放弃，之前执着于复仇和恨意他都没有和外界接触过，但是他现在的执念成了黄仁俊，他开始好奇黄仁俊生活的世界到底是怎样的。  
　　被哼哼唧唧磨了半天，黄仁俊没办法，秉着豁出去的心态捧着罗渽民的脸在他唇上亲了一口，趁着罗渽民愣住的时候抓紧退出来，清了清嗓子强作镇定的说：“咳，你别急，既然你现在准备融入血族的世界，介绍你的宴会该开还是要开的，那之后你再跟我去外边吧。”说完落荒而逃。  
　　罗渽民听着门关上的声音，摸了摸自己的嘴唇，突兀的笑了出来。  
　　至于黄仁俊见到李东赫被他“我的天呐你竟然有了别的血族的血液信息素儿子你怎么能不告诉爸爸呢”的尖叫吵得头疼，逮着李东赫的头强行将他按在李马克脸上（嘴对嘴那种），黄仁俊是不想让罗渽民知道的。

二、  
　　罗渽民感觉到黄仁俊在往后拖宴会，但是他不太明白为什么。  
　　之前不是还说要让卡帕多西亚那些催婚长老知道他有儿子了吗？  
　　黄仁俊看着眼前含羞带怯的血族少女也是头痛，跟罗渽民滚上床不在他的计划内，但是一次滚床单经历并不能让他开始对爱情和婚姻的看法有啥改变。  
　　黄仁俊，卡帕多西亚五大亲王之一，活了这么久，还是。  
　　恐婚。  
　　罗渽民站在二楼看着这一幕面色阴郁，他在奋力与内心搏斗，试图理清自己的感情，本质霸道的他并不想糊里糊涂的与黄仁俊相处下去。隐隐对以后感情方向有了预感的他，对着黄仁俊的爱慕者自然是没什么好感。  
　　不过看着黄仁俊一脸无奈试图躲开的样子，罗渽民的心情好了一些。  
　　作为优秀的“儿子”，这个时候当然要帮“父亲”解围啊。罗渽民走下楼梯，贵族少女听到声音转头去看，一时瞠目，无他，罗渽民的长相实在优秀。黄仁俊看到罗渽民倒是莫名抖了一下，自己都不知道原因。  
　　罗渽民走到黄仁俊身侧，优雅的执起他的手落下一吻：“父亲。”  
　　一系列操作骚的不行，黄仁俊都有些目瞪口呆，瞥了下视线被罗渽民吸引的少女，嘴上应着：“你来了，坐吧。”  
　　罗渽民抬起眼帘看了少女一眼，姿容绝美，眼神却全是杀气，贵族少女终于回神，险些惊呼出来。黄仁俊无知无觉，被罗渽民握着的手也没挣脱开，又随便说了几句话，对面的少女突然坐立不安，匆匆结束话题离开了。  
　　黄仁俊莫名其妙，也没多说什么，只是告诉罗渽民他的宴会快要准备完毕了，记得准备礼服。  
　　没有得到回应，黄仁俊转头发现罗渽民只是盯着自己看，眼神里藏的东西太多让他有些招架不住：“你不是很期待吗，怎么没有反应了？”  
　　罗渽民的气息拂过耳廓，带起一片艳红，罗渽民含着黄仁俊的耳垂含糊的说：“想把仁俊藏起来，不给别人看。”  
　　“人见得也不多啊……”黄仁俊红着脸回应。罗渽民被这个回答逗笑了，放过黄仁俊的耳垂，声音低沉：“仁俊，真的好可爱啊。”  
　　这段时间被他又搂又抱的习惯了，语言挑逗也习惯了，反抗无果就是适应，没有再回应他的话，但是客人离开后他放松的就势靠在了罗渽民身上。  
　　也不知道这个祸害被放出来，吵着要嫁过来的少女会不会再翻个翻。黄仁俊出神的想。  
　　呃……但是现在……狗子啊不渽民你能不能放开我啊。  
　　被舔着脖子逐渐解开衣扣的黄仁俊看着天花板有些绝望的想。  
　　虽然血族没有体温，但是黄仁俊总是错觉罗渽民的吐息带着灼热的温度，每一个亲吻仿佛都让他也重新拥有了热度。  
　　罗渽民最近格外喜欢亲黄仁俊，平时是趁黄仁俊不备偷袭脸颊，沉溺情欲时他终于可以放肆的亲吻他的唇。  
　　尖牙控制不住的在黄仁俊的唇瓣上留下细小的伤口，抗议似的推搡了罗渽民几下，被抓住手十指相扣压在两边。  
　　沙发毕竟不像床上宽敞，狭小的空间逼着两人紧紧相贴，黄仁俊可以清晰的感知到罗渽民的情动。被松开后剧烈喘息几下，微微抬头看向俯在自己上方的罗渽民。罗渽民也在回望他，手顺着腰线下滑，眼睛却一瞬不瞬的看着黄仁俊。  
　　唇红齿白少年模样的血族亲王眼角染上薄红，唇上带着被吮吸后的颜色，混杂着血迹，血腥又艳丽。  
　　直接扯掉黄仁俊的裤子，黄仁俊也丝毫没有示弱的意思，双腿盘在罗渽民的腰际，用手扯掉他的腰带解开扣子拉下拉链，用大腿蹭着罗渽民的裤腰处往下褪，也不在乎自己的腿根被磨得一片通红。  
　　罗渽民差点疯掉，大腿根部细嫩的皮肤逐渐蹭上自己腰际的皮肤，更要命的是，随着黄仁俊的蹭动，挺翘的屁股厮磨着他的下体。  
　　狠狠向前顶撞一下，黄仁俊局促的叫了一声，罗渽民咬着牙开口：“拜托你，稍微乖一点吧。”  
　　黄仁俊朦胧中露出一个有些挑衅的笑容：“你不喜欢？”  
　　他怎么可能不喜欢，他喜欢的要疯了。  
　　感觉到罗渽民的动作带上急切，黄仁俊心里悄悄得意，他喜欢看罗渽民为了他方寸大乱的样子。黄仁俊承认随着罗渽民的亲昵，他越来越在意他，但是他还是小心翼翼的将这份感情与爱情分开来看待，无他，罗渽民始终让他悬着一颗心，他还不敢栽在这里。  
　　罗渽民分神看了眼周围，黄仁俊嫌弃他嘴唇老是起皮，从外边带回来硬塞给他他却从来没用过的凡士林现在看来出现的恰到好处。动作带上些急躁的意味却依然注意着不会伤到黄仁俊，不算太痛的润滑让黄仁俊很快进入了状态。手指蹭过敏感点，连呻吟都带上了些湿意。双手还上罗渽民的肩颈，让身体更加贴近，蹭动下身缓解高涨的欲望。  
　　待到罗渽民感觉差不多的时候，黄仁俊都有些急躁了，不耐烦的拿脚跟敲了敲罗渽民的屁股，罗渽民恨恨的在他臀尖上掐了一把——他都尽量体贴了，黄仁俊还不知死活的点火。  
　　压着黄仁俊的腿根慢慢插入他的身体，连他反射性的挣动都不允许，动作由缓到急，黄仁俊几乎连喘息都来不及了。缺氧让大脑内一片空白，无神的看着古堡点缀华丽的穹顶，烛光幽暗，用宝石嵌出的星图折射出明明灭灭的光芒，让黄仁俊错觉他们现在幕天席地，暴露在荒野的星空下。  
　　罗渽民吻过来的时候，黄仁俊仿佛才记起要呼吸，舌尖蹭过上颚几乎麻痹了整个口腔的感觉，闭上眼用力回吻过去，黄仁俊想，他还是可以和罗渽民在一起的。  
只要罗渽民真的知道他是爱着黄仁俊的。

三、  
　　宴会当天，先一步杀来的李东赫在发现看到站在一起的黄仁俊和罗渽民后突然一脸惊恐。  
　　转头看向李马克，李马克无奈的点头，李东赫颤抖着手指着两个血族：“你……他……我……你……”  
　　李马克无奈的把自家对象的手包在手里，冲罗渽民点头示意，拉着还在震惊中的李东赫就走了。  
　　罗渽民很快注意到不少来客都在靠近两个人的时候都是有些惊讶的，年长的还好，年轻些的甚至直接红了眼圈，感觉快要泪奔了。  
　　虽然一脸问号，但是罗渽民还是按照黄仁俊的安排走完了流程，也认识了很多族内长老，面对意味不明的审视也笑容不变的应对得当。  
　　好不容易结束了宴会的黄仁俊直接瘫在沙发上，天快亮了他也不想动弹。  
　　罗渽民走近，直接弯腰把人抱在怀里，黄仁俊因为累也没挣扎，乖乖的任人抱着上楼，一脸乖巧的让罗渽民给擦脸。罗渽民又好气又好笑，真不知道两个人谁更像父谁更像子了。  
　　好不容易从浴缸爬出来的黄仁俊打着哈欠倒在床上，早已入侵主卧的罗渽民把人往怀里一揽，开始问问题。  
　　“今天李东赫为什么这么惊讶。”罗渽民知道什么样的声音黄仁俊最受不了，低音撩人，黄仁俊被这声音撩的本来就倦怠的大脑更不转动了，反应了半天才明白罗渽民问题的意思，差点被吓醒过来。  
　　说我身上有你的血液信息但是因为我不爱你所以没给你打标记吗，总觉得很尴尬啊。黄仁俊干脆装作很困，嘴里模糊不清嘟囔了几句——  
　　还就真的睡过去了。  
　　罗渽民无奈，确认了一下卧室窗帘都拉好了，抱着仁先睡觉了。  
　　不着急，反正他能出去之后就可以直接问李东赫了不是吗。

四、  
　　看起来软甜的黄仁俊毕竟当了这么久的亲王，随着血族浮浮沉沉不知道几个千年，并不会怂。  
　　……好吧他承认还是有点儿的。不知道为什么，总觉得把罗渽民放出去后事情可能就要脱离掌控了。  
　　但是黄仁俊吧有个毛病，心里怂唧唧，不影响他嘴上刚下去。  
　　于是他就把罗渽民带出去了。  
　　血族为了适应现在的环境，不得不高度融入人类社会，哪怕是亲王级别的黄仁俊、李马克、李东赫也要如此。但是……  
　　拿着手机乐此不疲送人头的黄仁俊表示，除了那些老古板，谁不说句科技发展好！  
　　罗渽民在黄仁俊的房子里随便参观着，血族都是享受型的，房子看上去没什么特别的，但是就是舒服。对房间的布局有了了解后，罗渽民对主卧室等地方做了重点检查。  
　　很好，除了我没有别的（吸血）鬼。  
　　放下心来的罗渽民坐在床沿眯眼透过窗帘缝看向外面，多久没见过这样的阳光了，即使不怕，也还是不喜欢。重新回到人类社会，这期间的飞速变化让罗渽民对被排除在人类之外这一事实有了真正的实感。  
　　不过不要紧，他还有仁俊。  
　　黄仁俊惯常不喜欢繁复奢华的东西，古堡里的东西是以前的，还复古一些，自己居住的这里，就简单温馨多了。米白色的床上用品，床头柜上放着绿茶味道的香薰蜡烛，没有一个是罗渽民不喜欢的。  
　　本来就有情绪震荡，加上卧室这种地方就是容易遐想，罗渽民回到客厅看到黄仁俊还在看手机，直接抬起他的下巴吻上去。  
　　可千万别把我丢下啊，仁俊。

五、  
　　晚上，罗渽民被黄仁俊拉着去吃了火锅，喊着李马克和李东赫一起。  
　　整天被那些看上去精致的食物搞得恶心，我要用火锅来洗洗胃——黄仁俊曰。  
　　李东赫对自家搜美的惯常发言翻了个白眼，每次都这样每次都这样每次都这样，到底记不记得自己是个血族洗胃也该用血液啊。内心吐槽的同时在李马克试图往锅里倒蘑菇的时候劈手把盘子夺过来，嘴上不忘数落：“马克哥，你就放着我来吧，几十年了你的技术还是没有长进。”  
　　李马克委屈：“火锅我还是可以的啊。”虽然东赫捞上来的东西确实更好吃就是了。  
　　黄仁俊一脸嫌弃：“呕，你们能不能别每次都这样，欺负仁呐？”  
　　罗渽民在旁边静静观察了一会儿就掌握了要领，笑的岁月静好的开始给黄仁俊煮牛肉。黄仁俊尝了一口后惊了：“渽民你是天才吗？”  
　　手里动作没停的罗渽民疑惑的“嗯”了一声，然后在李东赫筷子伸过来想要夹漏勺里的肉时手腕一转躲开了，肉稳稳妥妥又进了黄仁俊面前的碟子。  
　　李东赫炸毛了：“呀，就尝一块，这么小气！”李马克默默的一筷子在锅里夹起漏网之肉放到李东赫盘子里，熟练的开始顺毛。黄仁俊没理他，往罗渽民嘴里塞了一块：“你也尝尝嘛，真的好吃。”  
　　用的仁俊的筷子呀。间接接吻达成的罗渽民笑弯了眼：“仁俊喜欢就好。”  
　　黄仁俊心里剧烈跳了一下，这小子，越来越撩了。  
　　吃过饭两边人马一拍就散，黄仁俊带着罗渽民闲逛，不忘端着杯百香果绿茶边走边给罗渽民介绍着现代社会。罗渽民盯着吸管听了个七七八八，在黄仁俊指着驴牌门店列举人间奢侈品牌的时候突然低头就喝了口奶茶。  
　　黄仁俊莫名其妙：“渴了？刚就说让你买一杯嘛。”  
　　罗渽民注视黄仁俊的眼睛：“没关系，我就是有一些好奇，尝一口就好了。”  
　　黄仁俊摇了摇杯子：“好喝吧，我超喜欢的。”  
　　罗渽民垂下眼帘，又盯着吸管顶端看，没有让黄仁俊看出自己笑的意味不明：“是啊，好喝呢。”  
　　想起刚才趁着仁俊跑去加小料时自己逼问李东赫为什么上次见到他们那么惊讶，李东赫最后吞吞吐吐说的原因。  
　　没有爱上吗？没关系，同化出爱的方式，有很多啊。


End file.
